Angel's Blood
by Ris Night
Summary: 1x2, 3x4 When angel's who's goal is to defeat evil, clash with the greatest of evils they find out you can not label it, and sometimes evil exsist in the light, and savlation can be found in the darkness. Sometimes angels and vampires can mix.
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Blood

Heero sat at the bar surveying the room around him. His partner sat ridgedly next to him trying not to move, the place was not his idea of fun. It was a dark nightclub with deep red lights making everything glow just enough to know it was there. Loud and pounding heavy metal filled the air. Songs Heero had never heard before, of course he had never been somewhere like this place before, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Wufei twitched as some scantily dressed woman who looked about sixteen bumped into, obviously drunk.

"So let me get this straight, when there is too much evil in one place God sends us to . . . to disperse it?" Wufei turned slightly to see his silent partner. "From what I gather though it's usually only one angel and an empathic one, so why tonight send to high ranking warrior angels?"

"You read too much, and tonight is very different." Heero didn't even bother to look at Wufei.

There was obviously something Heero knew that Wufei had yet to be told, and that bothered him.

"How is tonight so different? It looks just as it should a place filled with far too much evil. A vampire coven, in a nightclub, that's like the devil in hell." Wufei spat out.

"Millardo sent an Empath, a very high ranking one, and he vanished. We haven't heard from him for about a month. You and I are here to find him and find out why he hasn't been reporting." Heero glared at Wufei has he said this. It's not that he didn't like Wufei he had no problem with him, but he worked alone, and he didn't do find and rescue trips. He too didn't understand why Millardo had requested two angels which as high rank as Wufei and himself. The whole thing troubled him, why had he been summoned straight to Millardo and not to God, or someone with some actual power in this area. Millardo worked with the Empaths and peace keepers, he knew nothing about the workings of the warrior angel, and the archangels, and though this could be seen as a reason he assumed he needed such high ranking angels.

"_I can not be forsaken, because I'm not the only one, we walk amongst you, feeding, raping. Must we hide from everyone?"_

The song attracted Heero's attention, the man singing along too it was walking towards them, or rather the bar, and doing a little dance to the music he sang. Upon reaching the bar though he stopped and Heero watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Wufei caught what Heero was doing turned slightly more towards Heero to allow him to face the direction of the boy who know stood to his right at the bar, drumming slightly on the countertop in time with the music.

"Duo, darling, what can I do ya for?" The bartender leaned forward revealing a little extra flesh.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now Abby you know I don't swing that way." Duo leaned forward and looked the girl straight in the eyes, "You know I go for tall, dark, and handsome"

"Oh really then what about poor Trowa. He not handsome enough?"

"Oh you know he likes them little and blonde. Speaking of Trowa though, could you tell him that me and Q are in the back room, also can I have cocktail, some green tea, and a bottle of the real rich stuff?" Duo smiled as though sharing some secret joke with the bartender.

"Celebrating?" She bent down to gather the drinks from under the bar.

"It's Tro's birthday." Duo said mocking offense.

"God Duo, with so many regulars how on earth to you expect me to remember them all. I only remember you cause you're so darn cute." She reappeared with the bottle, a glass, and a tea cup with the tea bag inside.

"Oh I thought Trowa was handsome." Duo pouted.

"Why thank you Duo, I never knew you felt that way." Another voice joined the conversation from behind Duo.

Turning to face the new comer Duo smiled and hopped onto the barstool. "WHY Trowa when did you get here?" Duo made a face and chewed on his fingernail.

"Don't do that." With one hand the new comer, obviously the Trowa whose birthday was being celebrated pulled Duo's hand from his face, and with the other grabbed the bottle. "Grab those two would you and let's go celebrate."

Duo whirled back around and seized the now full glasses, then followed the taller man shouting, "You just want to see you're little blonde lover."

"Point?" Trowa responded with a wink.

"Fine see if I care. But I knew you first, and Quatre's got nothing on my butt."

The two disappeared into the crowd and their conversation was lost.

"Yuy?" Wufei noticed how his partner's posture had changed.

"Quatre's the name of the missing angel, and he's a little blonde." Heero twitched angrily as he spoke. What the hell had those vampires done to the boy?

"Are we going then?" Wufei slid off his seat and shrugged on the big black trench coat he had been sitting on.

"Yah, but we want to see what's going on before we go in there." Heero stood and walked towards the entrance they would have to go around and look for a window or a back door.

Wufei followed the unspoken man out into the cold night air. Heading towards the club from various directions were groups of Goths in dark colors, barely covered clothing wise and smothered in make up. It made Wufei shuddered, how could people willingly do that to themselves? It was disgusting in his mind.

Heero on the other hand found the outfits attractive. He would never admit such a thing, but something about the dark and powerful way these people moved drew him in and he wanted to stay, but he had a job to do and that would always come first. He hadn't told Wufei this, but the small blonde was very dear to him. It was a quiet friendship that few knew about. Quatre had caught Heero off guard and vulnerable but unlike most who ranked below him he didn't take advantage of the warrior, but open up to him. Heero had found a confidante in the boy and thoroughly enjoyed his company. If either vampire had harmed him in any way they would wholly regret doing so.

The two warriors made their way to the back of the nightclub; there was no one else in sight. Crouching down they slowly made their way along the building checking the ground windows as they went by. There were plenty of empty rooms and by the time they had gotten near to the end they had started to think the three had disappeared or returned to the main part of the club. Then at the last window they found the three sprawled out on a huge couch draped in red velvet. The brunette named Duo was lounging upside down on the couch feet over the back and head hanging off the front, he had a remote control and appeared to be flipping through TV channels. The taller man called Trowa was talking in the ear on one small blonde angel that Heero recognized in a heartbeat. That was the missing Empath, Quatre. Heero's boiling anger was only kept in check by his utter confusion. Quatre seemed fine, in fact he seemed more then fine, he seemed completely at ease like he belonged there more then in Heaven.

At that moment Duo seemed too had find something that he like for he somehow maneuvered off the couch and onto the coffee table in seconds. Reaching down to the TV he said something turned to Quatre and Trowa.

"Get off your butts you two, and dance with me!" He turned the TV up to an ungodly volume and the rest of the conversation was lost to Heero, but he could hear the music. But Duo had seemed to convince the two to get up and dance. Heero sifted so that he was on one side of the window and Wufei the other, they both watched waiting.

_Answer me, it's can't be so hard_

_Cry to relieve what's in your heart_

_Desolation, grief and agony_

_Trying to move_

_Down in this grave_

_Trying to believe in every faith_

_As another bridge to clarity_

Trowa slipped easily around Quatre as the two began to dance more deeply. Duo stayed on the coffee table, eyes closed and moving with the music. Heero's eyes watched Quatre closely for some sign that this was an act, part of the plan, he found none. Wufei watched the three closely sure now by the way Heero was moving that the blonde before them was the angel they were searching for

_Want to stay another way_

_Take another chance_

_To find a distant sanity_

_And turn your pain into truth_

_Take another chance_

_To fight a different enemy_

_And try to free it_

Heero watched as the two moved so gracefully around each other that they seemed like one person. Obviously Quatre was not hurt, but should Heero leave him here, could he? Heero wondered what would happen if he left Quatre, hid him, maybe even lie to Millardo. What was he thinking though, Quatre couldn't be left in a vampire coven, no matter how happy he seemed now, even if he looked like he was in . . . love. . .

_Dance with me_

_It's can't be so hard_

_Time to reveal_

_What's in your heart_

_Desolation_

_Grief and agony_

Heero's eyes slipped from the petite blonde to Duo who had let his trench coat slid off and onto the floor. Revealing the loose black button up shirt, with the top buttons undone, black leather pants that fit him like a second skin and a long chocolate brown braid that fell to just below his waist. He was wearing big black combat boots that weren't tied. None of this stopped him though he moved like water, gracefully twirling around on the table in time with the music. Heero almost missed the song, but whatever part of his brain wasn't occupied by the spinning demon picked up on the words, that hit him in the heart, but he didn't know why.

_Walking through a life decayed_

_While you're repeating_

_Your mistakes_

_There's another chance_

_To try and get away_

Wufei was struggling to pay attention to just what was going on. The angel they had been sent here to find and 'save' seemed more then content where he was, the brunette on the table was captivating even tough Wufei hated his clothing, and thought the hair to be outrageous, the loud music from the TV was enticing and almost painful to listen too, and his so called partner seemed way to drawn into what the crazy brunette was doing.

_Take another chance _

_To find a distant sanity_

_And turn your pain into truth _

_Take another chance_

_To fight a different enemy_

_And try to free it_

The song finally reached its end and the three boys in the room slowly stopped and gently backed away from each other. They knew the song, it was playing the night that Trowa and Duo had found Quatre, the night the discovered an angel in their mist.

Duo gracefully jumped from the table and turned off the TV. "Well then, I believe it's time to open the good stuff." He reached for the bottle full of deep red liquid, and proceeded to pour it out into some silver goblets.

"Thank you Duo." Quatre nodded as he accepted a glass.

"Yes, thanks." Trowa took the next one.

"Yah, yah, yah, anyway, to Trowa, for a happy birthday and may all of the many to come be this good." Duo raised his glass and the others joined him in the toast,

"Yuy, what do we do now? That's him isn't it?" Wufei watched his partner carefully, unsure of where to go from here.

"That's him," Heero sighed, "I don't know what we do. It was assumed that his lack of report meant he was capture, or dead, we never expected him to be here like this."

Heero rubbed his eyes; he sure as hell didn't expect to find Quatre here like this, with vampires like this was home, like they were home. He didn't know if he should be angry or not, he was close to Quatre, and it's not like he felt that way about him, but he couldn't help feeling like he stop this, he couldn't leave Quatre here on earth with these monsters, he was an angel one of the most pure, and should be in heaven with the others. Then again as a friend he should be happy that Quatre was so happy, he knew Quatre was lonely in heaven, Empath didn't have many friends, they weren't suppose too, that's why no one knew about Heero meeting him.

"We have a week; we should tail them and then try to find out what exactly is going on." Heero spoke quickly as he rose.

"Fine." Wufei turned and began the trek to the front of the building. "We should probably go back inside and wait for them to leave."

Heero said nothing but followed Wufei back around the building, and inside. The music still blared loudly through the club it was packed with people. The two had to fight their way back to the bar which was surprisingly empty. Sitting down Heero raised his hand hoping to catch the bartender's attention.

After about ten minutes Abby the woman they had seen earlier finally came to get them drinks.

"You two were here earlier, missed us that much that you couldn't wait till tomorrow?" She teased as she got their drinks.

"Just couldn't find what we were looking for." Heero mumbled as he accepted the beverage, not even sure of what he ordered.

"Oh, well better luck next time." She smiled sweetly, like she really meant her words.

"Ummm, thanks." Heero was a little taken aback he wasn't expecting her to be so sincere.

"Abby!" A familiar voice filled Heero's ears, and in a moment an out of breath Duo was leaning on the bar next to him. "God it's a mad house, what you put in the water?"

"Very funny, Duo. What do you need now, to be broke?"

"Now that's funny, seriously though." Duo's eyes lost their joking sparkle instantly, and Abby straightened. "I can't find my cross."

Abby jumped a little and bite her lip. "I haven't seen it Duo. I can check in the back though, maybe some one else picked it up."

"Thanks." He sighed and took the empty seat next to Heero, causing Heero to sit up straighter.

It was then that Duo seemed to notice the man for the first time.

"Hey you're new here." Duo smiled warmly.

"Yah, I've heard of the place and thought I would check it out." Heero tried desperately to grasp his cool and collected voice, but he knew he was failing.

"It's a cool place, just don't leave with anyone you don't know, you might really regret it." Duo laughed, but you could tell he was serious.

"Duo I'm sorry it's not back there, but I swear I'll keep an eye out." Abby had returned empty handed.

"Oh." Duo looked really disappointed and for a moment really lost as well. "Thank you though-  
"DUO!" Another far more familiar voice reached Heero. "Duo, we found it." Quatre appear and wrapped his arms around Duo's neck holding out a gold cross with a beautiful purple and white stone in its center.

Duo spun and envelope Quatre in a huge hug, causing the blonde to laugh. "It was under the couch of all the stupid places, I bet it came off when you were upside down, and you didn't notice because the song came on."

"I tell you, I knew he was small but I never would have gotten under there." Trowa appeared behind Quatre and the blonde blushed at his comments.

"It's not that hard, and you could have moved the couch if you wanted to." He turned, and halfway between Duo and Trowa froze. "Heero." It was soft and barely auditable.

Heero said nothing.

_Walking waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_I'm hoping, I'm hating_

"HEERO!" Three voices became one as if they all just realized something. They turned to face him.

Again Heero said nothing but he bite his lip hard.

_The things that I can't bare_

_To you think it's cool to walk right up_

_And take my life and fuck it up_

_Well did you well did you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise _

Wufei slowly stood up, startling Quatre a little. "Shit," Quatre cursed rather loudly, "Millardo sent you didn't he, because I quit, cause I said I wasn't coming back. He knew you would be willing to come and get me."

This got a reaction out of Heero.

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_Walking waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_I'm hoping, I'm hating_

_The things that I can't bare_

"What are you talking about? Millardo said he didn't know what happened to you." Heero spun around and face Quatre.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_And take my life and fuck it up_

_Well did you_

"Bullshit." Quatre swore again this time with anger. "He's a liar I told him I wasn't going back, Heero you have to believe me, I quit."

_I hate you_

_I see hell in your eye_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you_

"You can't really quit being an angel." Wufei interjected.

"Shut up." Heero growled out.

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How it get this far _

_Playing games with this held heart _

_I've killed a million pansy cells_

_But I can't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

"Actually you can, you can switch sides if you really want to. All it takes is one drop of blood, of vampire blood." Quatre got quiet as he said the last part.

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise _

"You drank vampire blood!" Heero was shocked. "Is that even . . . but . . . no…"

_And touching you makes me feel alive_

_And touching you makes me die inside_

"Yes Heero I did. I'm sorry, but once I told Millardo I couldn't even try to reach you. There's so much you don't know, so much they haven't told you. I feel alive for the first time in years Heero. Yes technically I am dead, but it's like nothing I've ever felt in my life. Heero, please?"

_Destruction_

_War_

Heero didn't know how to respond to Quatre's pleas for understanding. He didn't even really know what he was supposed to be understanding.

_To fight in defense_

_Forgotton words_

_Of friendly hate_

"Heero listen to me. I know this seems outrageous, crazy, but it's the truth. I'm really happy here, like nothing I ever experienced in heaven. Heero in heaven you were all I had, and I had to hide that. I'm grateful for our friendship and I never intended to not contact you."

_War-destruction_

_War-destruction_

"I really don't want to give up that friendship, it's just I can't go back. Not now, not ever." Quatre looked down.

_I don't know why_

_A soul deceased_

_A broken hope_

_A choking breeze_

"I don't understand. Why did you quit, why leave? How is this better? You have to hide in shadows, you can't get close to people, it's the same as before, isn't it?"

_War-destruction_

_War-destruction_

_Can't you take me away from your lies_

_Destruction_

"It's not though, Heero you have to believe me. I know that there's still a lot of secrecy, but not from my own kind. In heaven I was separated from everyone, I would have been in so much trouble if they ever knew I spoke with you."

_Dark paradise _

_Collecting souls_

_To analyze_

"Here, I can be with others, sure not everyone can know me, but I don't need that and don't really want that, I just need to be able to have some freedom."

_War-destruction_

_War-destruction_

_The bitter blood_

_Of a children's cry_

_Inside the truth_

_Far from my sky_

"So you want me just to go back and leave you here? What about Millardo, he'll no that I left you, and what about what he said that you vanished?"

_War-destruction_

_War-destruction_

_Can't you takes me away from your lies_

"It was a lie, he tried to kill me, I know things I shouldn't, if it wasn't for Trowa and Duo I wouldn't be here at all. That's the truth.

_Parlami_

_Il tuo silenzio dentro _

_Non resistero_

"He's trying to rearrange the power in heaven, he wants to take control, and I know it seems impossible, but it's not, and he's going to succeed. If I go back he will kill me and the truth will die with me.

_E'un attimo_

_Nel tuo vuoto sento che_

_Io non ce la faro_

"As long as I'm alive in some form I can hope to stop him. Heero, Duo and Trowa are going to help me, we will stop him one way or another."

_Walk on by_

_You walk on by_

_Wondering why_

Heero tried to absorb all the information he was getting, Quatre left willingly, Millardo not only knew that, but tried to kill him, and wants to take over heaven. Was it even possible, to dethrone God, to take over?

_Wandering from you_

_Falling at your side_

_Wandering from you_

_Healing my desire_

"I have to go." Heero said suddenly and walked around the three boys.

"Heero?" Quatre's voice was pleading.

_Stumbling in your soul_

_Give yourself to me_

_Hurting your desire_

_Healing mine_

"Hey!" Duo darted between the others and grabbed Heero's arm forcing him to turn around again.

_Slegami_

_Dal mio rimorso_

_Sel diverso_

_Mentre muoio e poi_

_Risorge dentro te_

"Can't you just talk to him?" Duo tightened his gripped on Heero's arm.

"Leave him alone." Wufei who had been silent, pushed Duo back, and then pushed Heero into the crowd. "Move fast."

_Finche vivro_

_Ricordart cosi_

_Sara una etema su di me_

The two quickly made their way outside the club and into the empty street. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Let's get out of here in case they decide to follow us." Wufei let his wings out and took off into the sky. It was only a brief moment before Heero followed him and the two vanished into the midnight sky.

"Dude Qaut, I thought you said that guy was cool?" Duo muttered has they pushed through the crowd after the two angels.

"I know he just needs to understand. He's been told two very different stories, and he doesn't know what to believe. He's never been allowed to really think for himself before, he gets confused easy. It's hard for him. He would have argued more if he truly believed I was lying and Millardo had told him the truth. He's doubting Millardo and himself."

"Okay Okay, so he's got issues, lets just catch him." Duo pulled open the door and the burst outside only to catch the last few white feathers hitting the ground. "Damn it!"

"Would he go to that Millardo guy?" Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre.

"I don't know, he might."

"Do you know of some way we could track him done o something?" Duo asked.

"I could try to, but I don't know if it will work since I'm no longer a real angel."

"Can you try Quatre?" Trowa released him and look him straight in the eye. "If he goes to that guy he could mean trouble."

"I know I'll try."

Quatre backed away from Duo and Trowa and stood in the middle of the road where Wufei and Heero had taken off from. Closing his eyes he folded his hands has if he were praying. He glowed softly and light shone from where his wings would have been. His hair and cloths billowed around him as if by some unfelt breeze had filled the air. Then suddenly it was all gone, and Quatre slowly open his eyes.

"Well I couldn't pinpoint exactly where they've gone, but I've got the general direction." He smiled slightly, inside fearing what was about to happen. He didn't know if Heero would be okay with this or flip out, and how would Trowa and Duo react, they were both to overprotective. Not that Quatre blamed any of them; they all had their reason, just like he had his.

"Lead the way koi." Trowa smiled softly to the little blonde, he knew this would be hard.

Nodding Quatre took off down the streets, cutting through the nearest alley to get there faster. Trowa and Duo followed him with ease. Streets and buildings became a blur on either side of them. They moved to fast to really see anything, or be seen for that matter. It took only minutes for them to cross the city and enter into the projects. There were buildings upon buildings of apartments. Graffiti decorated, and run down this part of town was nearly deserted; even the people who couldn't afford to live anywhere else in the city didn't want to live around here. There were gangs, violence, and mysterious deaths all the time. People vanished from inside locked homes, and appeared weeks later with dead and the only explanation was that they had no blood left in them when they were found. There were no bullet wounds, knife wounds, signs of drugs, or alcohol, no cuts or bruises except for a small mark that was usually on the neck. Of course people like Trowa, Duo, and Quatre knew what really went on around here, but most people just got freaked out and left.

"They're here somewhere, I'm just not sure were in here."

"Milly sure has a sick sense of humor; this is where you were staying too wasn't it?" Duo crossed his arms and made a face. "Not exactly angel friendly territory."

"THAT'S IT!" Quatre jumped.

"What's it?" Duo asked.

"They should be staying in at least the same building as I was, maybe even the same apartment, where can start were I was and work our way out."

"That's true, the room was already paid for and all set, they would just have to make a few accommodations for the second person and that wouldn't be much." Trowa pointed out.

"So let's stop talking and start walking." Duo waved his hand at the others to emphasize his point.

The three head toward a building they all remembered too well. It was the place they had met; the two had followed the sounds of blaring Lacuna Coil, smashing glass, and violence, to find Quatre. When they entered the building they all sort of paused not really wanting to go back into the building, but knowing they had too. Duo was the first on the stairs, determined and stubborn as ever. Trowa and finally Quatre made their way up behind him. Knowing that once they reach their destination there would be no turning back.

They reach the third floor, and followed the familiar hallway down to apartment six. Quatre tried the knob which was locked, so he knocked lightly.

They stood there for about five minutes before Duo spoke, "He knows it's us, he wouldn't answer even if he was in there. Here scoot blondie." Duo felt the edges of the door looking for weaknesses he knew there were some from the last time he broke into this room.

Slowly Duo worked the edges of the door until he found a comfortable place to put his hands and then pushed forcing the door to snap and fall inward. Where the three vampires where greeted with quite a scence.


	2. Of Horror And Beauty

Duo stood in awe for a moment, he had seen Quatre with his wings out and all but it had never been quite has amazing as the brunette that now stood in front of him. Heero and Wufei must have just been fast enough to remain out of sight. Wufei's wings had vanished, he obviously arriving first, but Heero's were completely out in all their glory. Being a warrior angel his wings had this decorative armor that just graced the joints. There were small golden chains that dipped from the armor to various hiding places in his wings. His wings were longer then Quatre's and thinner. They seem to catch every speck of light in the dark apartment and bask in it. They looked as though someone had sprinkled glitter on them and he had yet to get it all off. The armor had runes etched into it, a language Duo had never known, it was gold armor with cobalt blue stones decorating it. Duo had never seen something that beautiful.

Heero seemed taken aback at the sight of the three vampires. It took him a minute to fully grasp the sight before him. They seemed to be as dazed as he was. Wufei appeared to be the only one ready for any of this, he stood straight and pose as though he were about to pounce on the first to move.

"Heero?" Quatre's voice came across meek and worried.

Heero didn't respond at first. His mind was trying desperately to catch up with what was happening.

"I forgot you could track me." Was all Heero said when he finally did reply.

Duo let out a deep breath he had unconsciously been holding in. It drew everyone's attention.

"Sorry." He muttered, "It's just…"

"What?" Wufei snapped his patience with all this insanity was wearing thin.

Duo looked at Heero as he spoke, "I never seen angel wings until I met Quatre, and no offense Q, but I never imagined something as simply as feathers could be as beautiful as your wings are."

Duo spoke so bluntly that Heero wasn't sure of what to make of that. He had never seen his wings as anything special; of course he was surrounded by amazing winged creatures. One look at Michael's wings and his would look like dirt. He supposed that to someone who had never met angels of high rank before his wings might seem beautiful.

"Beautiful?" It came out of Heero's mouth before he even thought it all through.

Duo had always been obsessed with beautiful and enteric things. His life had been filled with darkness for a very long time. His human life had been filled with hate and he had been changed into a vampire to become another's toy, it was only after Trowa had been kidnapped that he finally found happiness. Trowa's spirit and presence had given him the confidence he needed to fight back and regain control of his existence. The abuse he suffered at the hands of his father and then his vampire creator had scarred him both physically and emotionally. Trowa was kidnapped by the same vampire has Duo and forced to join the ranks of the undead. Unlike Duo though the abuse had only made his will to fight stronger and slowly Duo felt drawn into his fight for freedom. The two had escaped and had been growing ever since. Beauty had been a rare thing for the two boys, that's was part of the reason they had been drawn to each other, and a part of why Trowa had fallen so hard for the small blonde angel.

"Yes, beautiful. You're wings are beautiful." Duo replied and relaxed his position. He didn't really feel threatened by the angel in front of him.

"You are insane." Wufei who seemed to only be getting tenser by the minute spoke up.

"Why because I find an angel's wings to be beautiful? That's so wrong?" Duo narrowed his eyes at the angry Chinese man.

"You are a child of darkness, of evil. It's insane that evil would find an angel's wings to be beautiful." Wufei spoke as if he hated the words as they came out of his mouth.

"I may be a child of darkness, but that does not make me evil." Duo's voice was oozing malice now. "I began the same as you, it's not my fault if some sadistic son of a bitch found it amusing to kidnap teenage boys and turn them into what you call a monster. I** never** asked for this."

Wufei paused unsure of himself, but quickly regained his footing. "But the blood you spill to live is on your hands."

"I've never killed anyone for my survival." Duo spoke honestly for he may take the blood of others, but he never killed them. The only lives he had ever taken had been that of other vampires.

"You expect me to beli-"

"It is true!" Quatre yelled as he stepped forward. "Duo and Trowa are not killers; they would never take the lives of innocents."

"How do you survive without blood?" Heero's brow furrowed as he spoke, he clearly had missed something.

"You can bleed without dying." Was all Duo said, and all he had to say for them to understand.

Heero shook his head and then as if just realizing his wings were still out. He whipped them both back behind him and in a brilliant flash of white light they vanished from sight.

Duo let out a small sigh, instantly missing the presence of the beautiful white feathers.

"Besides all that," Trowa spoke up finally, "we came here to set some things straight."

"Like what?" Wufei snapped patience right now was evading the Asian.

"Like the fact that Millardo is in fact trying to conquer heaven, and he is abusing the angel's and their powers. He did try to destroy Quatre, and he was succeeding until we stepped in. He will try to destroy you if he discovers that you know of this, he will destroy anything that gets in his way unless we can stop him first." Trowa spoke briskly. "We also need you to understand the truth behind all of this and that we need as much help as we can get. I'm sure warrior angels such as yourselves can understand the kind of pressure we are under, and how dire this situation truly is."

"So you want us not only to believe you but also to help you destroy one of the most powerful and respected angels in all of heaven."

"Yes he's so great." Duo said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. Appearances can be deceiving, and all of that. If you had seen what he had done to Quatre you wouldn't be hesitating."

"What do mean? What did he do to Quatre?" Heero walked forward a little. "Quatre?"

Quatre looked away from Heero. He didn't really want to tell him the truth, that God had not stripped him of his angelic status for becoming a vampire. Quatre would never know what happened to an angel's powers when becoming a vampire and it was all because of Millardo, but he knew that Heero would not be satisfied until he got an answer.

"Millardo's the one who took my wings from me, not becoming a vampire."

The memory of blood red feathers seeped into Quatre's mind as he recalled the night he lost his angelic life.

_Wow I'm really enjoying writing this. I can't wait to get to the end. I have no clue how it will end right now, it's just one word at a time. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story so far. I greatly appreciate any advice, and opinions. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story as much as I have._

_Sincerely_

_Ris Night_


	3. Memories of Blood

Qautre had been sitting on the shaggy couch blaring Lacuna Coil as loud as he could. He discovered the band's wonderful and dark music through conversations he had had with various vampires. He was confused and unsure of what to do next. The vampires he had met seemed so human, so kind, and gentle. They really held no intentions of evil and were filled with guilt for any act of evil they had committed, for existing has they were. The club in which he had been told was filled with overwhelming evil turned out to be a gathering place for vampires who didn't follow the traditional vampire views. In his time at the club Quatre had come to learn that the only issue the vampires had with angels was that angels grouped them all together in a monstrous and demonic faction. This angered them greatly and caused them to outcaste God and religion in their small gathering place, except for a select few who held dearly to their religions in hopes of freedom from their blood curse.

Tonight Quatre sat waiting for Millardo's arrival, and to tell him he simply would not allow for the destruction and damnation of those souls. They had kept their humanity and clung to it. It was far from fair for the angels to swoop in and destroy them for things that they had no control over, or didn't understand. Which was the case for most inside the club; stories of torture, kidnapping, and seduction were more then common amongst this group of which Quatre had become so fond of. He would tell Millardo of what he had discovered and demand the case be dropped, and if Millardo would not do he would return to heaven and find someone who would force him too. Maybe even go to Heero for help, which is something he could only do in the most extreme cases for Heero's and his sakes.

There was a knock at the door, and Quatre rose in time for it too slam open.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A very enraged Millardo stood in the door frame.

"Millardo what-?" Quatre was a little baffled by this mood.

"I'm hearing rumors that you are supporting the vampires, helping them instead of DOING YOUR JOB!" He step forward trying to keep his voice level and failing terribly.

"I need to talk to you about this. This is why I called you early."

"TALK, TALK ABOUT WHAT?" Millardo yelled.

"About the night club, and about the vampires," Quatre looked away from his boss, "I can't to this. I truly believe, no I know we can not destroy them. They aren't evil."

"AREN'T EVIL? AREN'T EVIL? Have you lost your mind? These monsters live off of death and destruction."

"NO, not these vampire, they don't kill unless they have to they aren't monsters, or demons, some even truly hate what they have become, you can not destroy them for that."

"Quatre, you don't understand what you are doing. You are disrupting everything that I- that heaven has worked so hard to achieve."

"Millardo if you won't listen then I'll go to the uppers. They are good people." Quatre tried to walk by him, but Millardo grabbed his arm and held tight.

"Listen I'll let you in on a little secret Quatre." Millardo hissed into his ear.

"What?" Quatre narrowed his eyes at his boss.

"You can be on top, you can be more then an upper ever will be. But only if you help me now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will start on earth, first rid earth of all who can rise against me, then I'll move on to heaven slowly working my way up all the way up, and I will take you with me, but only if you help me now."

Quatre ripped his arm free of Millardo's clasp. "You're insane, never. NEVER would I help you do that."

Quatre's wings burst from his back. Enraged he took flight towards the open window. He made it about half way before feeling a terrible ripping pain from his back. The next thing he knew he was crashing into the floor. His hand went as far back as it could blood was pouring over the side of his shoulder. Pain was tearing up and down his back. Feathers burst everywhere stained red. Quatre's vision blurred, he didn't know what had just happened, but it hurt like hell.

"I can not, and will not allow you to leave this place alive unless you swear your allegiance to me." Millardo reached down and grabbed him by hair and pulled him back. "Do you know that feeling little angel, do you?"

Quatre could see him a golden sword in his hand, the sword of a warrior angel, a sword dripping in blood.

"That would be what an angel feels has it falls from heaven. That is was Lucifer felt when God stripped him of his angelic life and cast him into hell. That is what you are feeling at this moment. You are feeling damnation gripping you and pulling you into it. Are you really willing to go all the way, willing to follow Lucifer?"

"Following you would be following Lucifer." Quatre spat through the pain.

"Really is that what you truly think Quatre? I can give you what no else can, a place at the top, wouldn't you want that?"

"Never, never at your side. God is the rightful ruler, not you; you will suffer just like Lucifer did. Or have you forgotten just why Lucifer was caste out?"

"If that is the way you want it. You will never return to heaven. You will never know true peace." Millardo glared at the withering blonde, who could no longer even hold himself up.

Quatre saw the sword rise up and screamed painfully. He heard a crashing sound from the front of the room and then felt the terrible pain has he realized what Millardo had done.

The air around him filled for a second time with blood stained feathers. Quatre collapsed into strong arms and was engulfed into darkness.

Quatre spoke softly as he finished his tale. He couldn't bear to face Heero; he had been such a fool with Millardo. He let his emotions get in the way of everything. Now he was stuck on earth unable to do anything to stop Millardo's plans in heaven. All he could hope to do was fight him here on earth.

_I've been really worried writing this. I can't tell if it's too much, or not enough. So let me know what you all think. I truly enjoy writing this, but only as long as the people who read it enjoy it. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed it so far. _

_Ris Night_


	4. Past Present and Future

Heero stood in shock of oh that had just come out of the blonde's mouth. Millardo had in fact tried to kill him. Wufei too was stunned, for it was ridiculous to entertain the idea that the boy would make up such a story. He felt almost guilty for running from his pleas at the club, and even worse for allowing Heero to walk away from him, not only that but basically dragging him away.

"What he says is true, if there's any doubt left in your mind." Trowa put forth shift uncomfortable.

"I believe you." Heero looked toward Quatre's lowered head. "Quatre, I know you are telling the truth."

Quatre dared to look up and felt like hugging the brunette who truly looked sorry for deny him the first time. "Thank you." Quatre's voice was soft and vulnerable.

"Wait?" Wufei suddenly realized something.

"Yes?" Quatre turned his attention to the ebony haired warrior.

"How do those two tie into all of this?" Wufei gestured to the vampires flanking the petite angel.

"They saved me that night, and helped me to survive after it." Quatre stiffened growing protective of the two. "They're dear to me that is all that really matters anyway."

"So the two of you just showed up that night? Why did you just mention that, Quatre?" Wufei looked slightly angry; he still didn't like the idea of vampires being the good guys.

Quatre mumbled a reply that caused Duo to smirk slightly; he knew the Chinese angel would not like Q's reply.

"What?" Heero was the one who asked this time, there were still a lot of holes in this story.

"I blacked out. I only just barely remember them being there."

"How much is barely?" Wufei was growing agitated.

"Trowa caught me as I blacked out." Quatre was practically twitching now.

"So you have no idea why they were even there in the first place?"

"HEY!" Duo stepped in front of the blonde. "It took a lot for him to tell you all of that and you're gonna jump down his throat over some stupid detail."

"That detail is the difference between wether or not I believe you are here to help or hurt."

"IF WE WANTED TO HURT HIM, WE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT ALREADY!" Duo screamed at the angel before him, royally pissed at the verbal onslaught.

"STOP!" Quatre yelled from behind Duo, and gently grab his arm pulling Duo towards him. "Please don't fight, I don't want you fighting each other. I…"

Duo nodded as Quatre released him. Casting a angry glare at Wufei he crossed his arms and turned toward the door.

"Wufei, they could have killed me that night, they nursed me back to health. One of them was always at my side, if not both. They had been there to see me. They had heard the rumors about and angel willing to help them, and other stories. They wanted answers nothing more. They just had good timing. I know it was Millardo behind that sword. That's the important thing, remember that." Quatre's voice was uncharacteristically cold, in a way that clearly stated that this was the end of this argument.

Heero shook his head trying to understand what was happening around him. "We need to all sit down and discuss this. Not here though, Millardo could come looking for us, and you can't be here."

"He's right, we should go." Trowa tugged lightly on Quatre's sleeve and nodded towards the door.

"To where?" Wufei questioned.

"The church.1" Came Duo's hollow voice. "No one goes there, it will be safe."

Trowa's eyes looked at him questioningly, asking if he was really okay with that.

"It's fine, it's safe." Duo walked into the hallway and started out.

"A church isn't that kind of hypocritical." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"It was Duo's home." Quatre sent Wufei a very clear shut the hell up look before following the braided trickster.

Trowa followed close by and the two warriors angels brought up the rear. By the time they were all outside Duo was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?"

"He'll be there I can show you the way." Trowa replied slowly to Heero's curiosity. Heero seemed weird too him. A warrior angel who was far too interested in emotions to really do his job, and far too interested in the angsty brunette who was no longer with them. He had noticed Heero in the window at the club, and the uncomfortable ness he displayed when Duo had spoke to him. People tend to not notice Trowa watching, he's gotten quite good at it, leaving with Duo for so long. He would keep his mouth shut though until he felt it was necessary.

Wufei grunted a reply and Heero nodded. Trowa guickly led the way through the dark and dead streets, which would lead into Duo's true darkness.

Duo had taken off on purpose, the church was completely deserted no one came here but him and for good reason. It was charred, the building was still recognizable but charred. Duo had played the scavenger hunting down bits and pieces that were still good and he had a surprising collection going. He wanted to pack it all away before the others arrived. He didn't want any questions, and he knew there would be.

Carefully picking up the delicate pieces of his past, Duo allowed his thoughts to go back to a very brief and happy time in his live. Duo had separately briefly from Trowa they at first thought it would be better that way, they wouldn't be found as easily, but that was a lie.

Duo had come to the church simply to wait out some rain. He was greeted by a very kind woman in a nun's habit. She had blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and the sweetest smile Duo had ever seen. She sat down next to him in the pew. She kindly made nonsense conversation with him, the kind you make just to fill space. Duo overwhelmed with her kindness broke down telling her how terrified and alone he felt. She quietly comforted him as he cried openly and loudly for the first time in a long while.

Once he was calm down a little she told him to wait and she would be right back. When she returned a tall and slightly aged man was with her. He had the same soft and gentle smile as her. He introduced himself as Father Maxwell and asked if he could sit. Duo scooted down to make room for the both of them. As they sat Father turned to him and started to explain that the back of the church ran as an orphanage and adoption agency. Duo slightly confused wanted to know why he was telling him all of this. Father went on to explain that while technically Duo was too old to enter the system, he was welcome to stay there with father, sister Helen, the kind nun he had already met, and the other orphans. Duo brightened immediately at the thought. So for the next few months Duo became one of the church's children. Father had even gone as far as to christen him a Maxwell. But all this new found happiness was not to last.

"Duo!" Trowa's voice pulled him back from his memories.

"I'm coming." Duo quickly stashed the trinkets under a pew and made his way to the others.

Trowa frowned upon seeing him, which confused Duo. Until Trowa reached out and wiped away tears Duo hadn't realized had fallen. Duo smiled dumbly and used his sleeves to wipe his eyes quickly and rid them of all wetness.

"Sorry." He muttered which received a displeased tutting sound from Quatre.

They had caught him in tears a few times over the church, and Quatre never failed to tell him he had nothing to be sorry about.

Meanwhile, Heero's inside were wrecking havoc. He wasn't sure about him self he felt kind of like he was barely holding on and could fall at any moment. Seeing the braided boy in tears had hurt, and he couldn't place just what that was. He had the urge to pull him into him and hold him, but he swept it away and refused to look at the boy.

"Alright," Wufei was the first to speak but softly and calmly this time. "We need to get this all sorted out."

"Yes." Quatre murmured an agreement.

"Follow me and we can sit down and talk." Duo pulling his hands away from his face nodded towards the altar.

The four followed the shaken boy towards the altar and then behind it. They passed through a door that was only half there and burned terribly. Behind it wasn't has bad as the front it appeared that the fire had only gotten to these back rooms as it was put out. Duo lead them to a table and chairs that had escaped for the most part burning. They were only slightly blackened and as Duo plopped down still useable.

After they were all sitting Quatre began. "I've told you just about all I know. I do know that Millardo is hiring vampires here on earth to cause chaos. So far few have joined him, for what reasons I don't know, but I'm not about to question them."

"Why would Millardo send Yuy, he should now how easy it would be for you to convince Yuy onto your side of things. No offense Yuy." Wufei let go of his first suspion.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he thinks I'll let it go with Heero intervenes, maybe he thinks he can manipulate the two of you somehow even after you know the truth. I'm not sure. He would know you won't give up on finding me, which would make sense, but he has to know that you would believe me." Quatre looked to Heero hoping to find some clues in his eyes.

Duo let out a gasp that startled all of them. "He can track you." He locked eyes with Quatre. "Empaths can track other angels, Millardo he can track Heero but not you."

Quatre's eyes grew wide in terror.

"Well aren't you a clever vampire." A smooth cold voice send chills down Duo's spine. "You should have used that brain sooner."

1 oh I had to do it, I had to include the church don't worry this story won't revolve around the church it's only just involved to better understand Duo and way he is the way he is. There will be a little for everyone.

_OMG. That so was not planned. It just came out of nowhere. I was typing and then it was just there. Okay anyway that's enough of that. I hope you all like it. _

_And a special Happy Birthday to Salem (9/10/05) who's like my lil' sis and I miss her lots right now (I'v gone and started college)_

_Okay so now that I've been all girly, please read and review hope you like it. Now I have to go write more for the forest cries again I promised, but I will be back with more soon._

_Ris Night_


	5. It's Written In Blood

The five boys sitting at the blacken table turned at the new voice. It was a voice they all knew. Quatre shrunk into Trowa, who glared at the man now standing before them with such hatred you would think the tall blonde would burst into flames. Duo gripped the chair with such strength that it creaked and threatened to break. Wufei sat rigid waiting for some sign of what he was supposed to do exactly. Heero rose, his back stiff, his face like stone, he glared at the slightly taller angel with deep hatred. He had never really like Millardo the man just plan annoyed him, now after hearing of what he had done, Heero wanted to rip his wings off.

"What Heero are you angry? You know Quatre wasn't coming back anyway, who cares if he had wings on earth?" Millardo leaned forward and leveled his face with Duo's "Boo." He smiled has he said it.

Duo moved so fast it was hard to tell what he had done, but Millardo was holding one of the legs of his chair and he was standing now.

"What a naughty little vampire."

It was Trowa's turned to rise, "You leave him be." His voice was low and malicious.

"You boys are all so angry and defensive. I could use fighters like you. I've never feared anyone before that night. Now I've put things into perspective though. You two caught me off guard, but you're really not all that powerful, it was chance."

"You want a test that theory?" Duo ripped the chair from Millardo's hand and it snapped.

"Was that suppose to be threatening little boy." Millardo stepped closer and Duo instinctively moved away. "hmpf."

"What right do you think you had to do what you've done? No one gave you the power to strip an angel of his wings, let alone how brutally you did it?"

"You believe all that do you. Vampires deceive young Heero; they toy with and then dispose of. You never asked me about my scar did you Heero?" Millardo raised a hand to his collarbone. Where barely noticeable was a pale scar.

Heero had noticed it, it was hard not too. Everyone talked about the mysterious pale scar Millardo had. The thing was angel's had to be seriously wounded to receive even the faintest of marks. The mark Millardo had meant that someone or something had truly damaged him physically.

"No, nor do I care."

"Even if I told you a certain long haired vampire was the cause of it. You can't even see where Quatre's wings were ripped from his back, and you say it was brutal, yet your new friend here was able to leave a scar on my skin."

Duo didn't dare look at the others he knew what he would find in their eyes, he knew they would think him a monster for what he had done. But how could he had not, how could anyone stand there and let an angel be tortured.

"You were killing him." Escaped Duo lips, "You were hurting him."

"But no where near as bad as what you did." Millardo pushed buttons he could only guess where there, and he was hitting all the right ones.

Duo's anger was boiling over, wrapped and twisted in self destructive guilt, pain and inner torment that Duo tried desperately to bottle and hide.

But before anyone could say or do anything else Heero spoke, "Sometimes it's better to have scars and small reminders, what you've done to Quatre is a thousand times worse. You stripped him of everything he was, you forsake him for wanting to help hurting souls, but that's what he is, what he is meant to be. You've written your death in his blood."

Millardo looked at the warrior angel in front of him. Heero had seen many battlefields, many deaths. Millardo believed he could fight the vampires, and he knew Quatre would present no threat to him, but the war worn angel standing there with hatred and blood in his eyes he was not sure of. This would have to wait. "Sorry, but I don't think so."

Millardo vanished from sight a trait that only high ranking angels in high positions were allowed to use. It was earned with loyalty. It made Heero sick and angry.

_Oooh the suspense. I hope you all like it. It's getting interesting I think. I was worried about how I was going to end this, I thought they can't fight yet, it can't end here, I need a way to prolong it. Not that it's going to end with a battle I don't know yet. I have a few ideas and we're all gonna have to see where it goes from here. Thank you all, please continue to read and review and most importantly enjoy it. _

_Ris Night_

_P.S. I will write more soon I promise. Things are a little random right now because I'm adjusting to a new schedule here at school I just got work study, and stuff, but I will try my hardest to keep things going at a good speed._


	6. The Darker Side

Heero's anger only doubled at the man's sudden exit. He had spoken so casually about attacking Quatre. Heero wanted desperately to fight him. But it seemed his team mate's mind was thinking of other matters.

"What the hell did you do?" Wufei's voice was vicious has he verbally assaulted the braided vampire.

Not a word was uttered for a moment. Quatre had never heard the whole story from Duo's and Trowa's points of view. He never really knew what had gone on while he was passing out. He knew it was Trowa who caught him, which would obviously meant that Duo had been fending of Millardo, but just how bad of a fight it was he never really knew.

"Duo," Quatre's voice was much gentler but it was asking the same, "What did you do?"

"He had to stop him. You couldn't see what he was doing, how bad it would have been." Trowa jumped in not wanting them to pressure Duo so. He already had so much self-guilt and hate inside him he didn't need more, especially not for hurting the likes of that angel. "You have no right to speak like he committed some unspeakable crime."

"Stop defending him. He scarred an angel, not something that's easily accomplished" Wufei snapped.

"Duo could you just tell us what happened that night, please?" Quatre's quiet voice begged of the other. "I put no blame on you for any harm Millardo suffered, I just…"

"Quatre-"

"It's all right Trowa, I can tell them."

Duo looked mournful as he realized it was his turn to tell the story, to fill in the blanks that Quatre had left.

It started out simple enough. Duo had heard these rumors of an angel who was helping the vampires tell their side of their horror story. Supposedly the boy would listen to anyone who came to him; he wanted to know the terrors that hide in the darkness. Duo had called Trowa tonight because he knew that he had to tell this person about his darkness and he knew he couldn't be alone. Trowa had been there through so much of the pain. He had rescued him from the evil that threatened to consume him everyday. Those days that he lived the life of a slave, Trowa had been there, when the church was burned and so many died, Trowa had been there. Now he needed Trowa to be there again, to help him once more.

Duo waited patiently for Trowa to arrive at the nightclub, he drank and contemplated this person he was off to find. They called him an angel, Duo tried hard to picture what he might be like that people would think so highly of him, an angel the ones who had forsaken them and left them to rot in whatever hell of a life they could crave out for themselves.

"Hey, you summoned me." Trowa was beside him suddenly.

"Yah, I'm going to find that angel they keep telling us about. I want to talk to him." Duo voice drifted as he talked.

"Ah, I see. Alright then, I suppose you have some idea of where we can find this angel."

"Yup, I tracked down his address. Apparently he's very open with it." Duo smiled dispite his gloomy disposition, something he was known for.

"Alright then lead the way." Trowa made a gesture to the door.

The two boys made there way out into the street and Duo lead Trowa through the alleys farther and farther away from safe territory.

"Are you sure about this address Duo?"

"This is what I gathered, and I got it from more then one source so my guess is it's true. I could be wrong, but it's all I have right now."

"Alright then." Trowa silently followed his companion the rest of the way to a section of run down apartments, a place even the projects would be ashamed of.

As they got closer to their destination they could hear a bitter sweet song that pulled all the right strings.

_Answer me, it's can't be so hard_

_Cry to relieve what's in your heart_

_Desolation, grief and agony_

_Trying to move_

_Down in this grave_

_Trying to believe in every faith_

_As another bridge to clarity_

"That's beautiful." Duo whispered as they reached the stairway.

"Yes, and terribly loud." Trowa laughed quietly.

"Ha-ha." Duo playfully stuck his tongue out at the taller boy.

Trowa made a face in response, and then lightly shoved Duo in the direction of the stairs; he knew that really the boy was struggling with what he was planning to do.

"I'm going, I'm going." Duo listened carefully to each word as he walked up the stairs.

_Want to stay another way_

_Take another chance_

_To find a distant sanity_

_And turn your pain into truth_

_Take another chance_

_To fight a different enemy_

_And try to free it_

The song reached both boys and calmed their nerves slightly as they reached the floor that was their objective. They stood outside the door for a moment, Trowa waited silently for Duo to be sure of what he was doing.

_Dance with me_

_It's can't be so hard_

_Time to reveal_

_What's in your heart_

_Desolation_

_Grief and agony_

Suddenly from inside the two boys heard screaming, someone was fighting. Duo looked to Trowa unsure of whether they should knock or leave. Without answering Trowa pounded on the door. There was a loud banging noise from inside as something breakable crashed to the floor.

_Walking through a life decayed_

_While you're repeating_

_Your mistakes_

_There's another chance_

_To try and get away_

Trowa pushed against the door as the screaming continued, he panicked a little though he didn't know why.

_Take another chance _

_To find a distant sanity_

_And turn your pain into truth _

_Take another chance_

_To fight a different enemy_

_And try to free it_

The door gave into Trowa's strength and swung inward creaking as it bent. Before them was a scene neither had imaged. Two blondes stood in front of them one with pure white wings stretched out behind him. He appeared to be on the verge of leaving, when the other summoned out of thin air a golden sword that shined with a light of its own. Duo did a double take of what was in front of him and Trowa couldn't really move.

Then as the two stood there the sword came crashing down on the retreating angel and the air filled with crimson feathers that only moments ago had been the purest of whites. Duo was horrified at the destruction he was witnessing. He watched unable to move as the angel turned to somewhat face his attacker; they yelled for a moment before the golden sword was once again forced on the angel more feathers were realized from their owner.

Duo screamed out half in horror and half in anger. The armed man turned to him, and Trowa used it to get to the wounded angel just as he passed out. Duo lashed out with amazing supernatural power that wiped the man backwards against the wall. Duo lashed out again at the blonde man before he could regain his footing.

Trowa cradled the small angel in his arms fearing for him, and also fearing for Duo. Trowa reached out with his mental power to try and calm the brunette. Who had proceed to throw the other man into the wall a third time, and this time the sword faced upward and cut into the man's chest.

Duo pulled back feeling Trowa's calling. He blinked, shaken from what he had just done. The blonde looked up at him bleeding now just as badly if not worse then the angel in Trowa's arms. The golden sword was now a metallic scarlet with all the blood it had taken. Duo threw the man aside once more this time splintering the sword, pieces scattered on catching the man in the area of his collar bone. Then the wounded man sword shard and all vanished from sight, not of Duo's doing, but as far as Duo knew of his own.

_Hello again. Here's the latest piece of the puzzle. I still felt weird about the whole thing with Quatre losing his wings, because they were just there, and Trowa just caught him. They needed a purpose, I intended to write this anyway, but I hadn't intended to include it in the story, but I feel it gives it something, not sure what but it's there. Plus I like how it tells that Duo is a force to be reckoned with, but not in the way that puts the spotlight wholly on him. At least that's how I feel. _

_As for ripping Millardo's wings off I'm definitely thinking about it, I mean he does deserve it, but I really want his "punishment" to be big so I don't know._

_Okay anyway hope you all enjoyed this. Please review, I really enjoy reading them. Arigato._

_Ris Night_


	7. Dealing With Truth

Duo's tale had been quieter then Quatre's he couldn't help but feel terrible he didn't like the anger that was threatening to overtake him and destroy everything around him. He knew he could do it, and he knew if Trowa had not been beside him that night the angel they were now discussing would not exist. It wasn't that Duo was truly powerful or anything, Trowa was pretty strong himself, but his emotions tangled so deeply into his vampire powers that they fester and grew rapidly something that had never been explored. Upon a vampire's change they are always told to lock their emotions away that they needed to have nothing but apathy now. People everywhere simply believed that is what allowed vampires to kill and survive, Duo believe it was a trick to keep vampires from reaching their true potential. Duo's rage had caused terrible things in the past, his sadness reeked havoc, his passion heightened his senses to an unbelievable pinnacle, his happiness brought forward such beautiful magic that one who think he was some sort of faerie or nymph. Trowa too experienced these things, he had never been has emotional as Duo but he had had his moments. The most recent ones had been mostly brought about by the blonde. Duo wondered briefly if angels had ever experienced such things, Quatre had explained to him that in a way they do, but then again he wasn't sure because he was an empath the world was different for those with such hearts has his.

Wufei wasn't sure of what to do. Everything he had believed was being shaken roughly and was only hanging on by a few small threads. In all honesty Wufei had never really like Milliardo (1) he had always seemed to hold himself higher then he should, and now he walked a dangerous line. The real question was did he trust the judgment of Yuy, he didn't know the small blonde like Heero did, he could not tell him he was lying, or being manipulated in any way. He decided to keep his mouth shut till Heero made a move, he was pretty sure he had pushed the green eyed man to the limit and the only thing holding him back where the two smaller boys that stood beside him.

"You shattered a golden sword?" Heero raised and eyebrow at this, this amazed him more then the fact that he had scarred Milliardo.

"Yes he did is that a problem?" Trowa snapped at the man before him. He knew from Duo's deposition that he was not comfortable the direction things were going in.

Heero's eyes flashed with anger but he kept the emtions in check. "I want to have the right facts. That sword that Milliardo had was not some simple steal blade that could easily break. That was the sword of a very high ranking warrior angel. One that is excruciatingly hard to earn."

"Heero, Trowa, would you both just stop it." Quatre's calm voice rang through the tension easing it back.

"Sorry." They both muttered and gave each other one final glare before looking elsewhere.

"Duo, would it be possible to stay here for the night? I think it would be best for us all, especially since I think we all need a rest." Quatre turned to his friend.

"Yes, there are some bedrooms this way that weren't burned." Duo's voice was strained as he turned and led the way to the said rooms.

The others quietly followed him and Duo sorted them all out into spaces according to who would get along with who the best. Trowa and Quatre went off by themselves, Wufei and Heero shared another room, while Duo wandered off alone. He needed a break from all the chaos that was surrounding him. I must be cursed was all that played through his black mind.

What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone in his self hurt. Heero was pondering the same theory, was he cursed. During his life on earth Heero had been a quiet and lonely boy. The boy could not remember his parents at all he had been so young when they died, and had found nothing about them when he became an angel. Lucky Heero was okay with this in it meant that they were not in hell, the possibilities were they stuck in purgatory, or still alive, both of which would be found in records Heero did not have access too. Growing up he had lived an unstable live following an assassin around the earth, Odin. Odin was the only one Heero had felt truly attached to on earth. The man was kind to him and raised him to become just about anything other then he himself was. Painfully Odin was taken from Heero after roughly ten years. Heero had spent the rest of his childhood being shipped from foster home, group home, and other such faculties and then back again. It appeared that no one really wanted the stonic (2) boy. Around the age of eighteen Heero started to fear what would happen to him as he legally became an adult and no longer part of the system, he had gotten involved with the daughter of a very wealthy man so he turned to her for help. Under the impression that he had only wanted her money all along she claimed he raped her, and Heero was set to be tried as an adult for the crime, being she was only seventeen the sentence would be worse. Heero snuck out to see her in hopes of fixing things, and hoping justice would be served. She paniced upon seeing him and summoned a body guard. Heero arrived at the hospital with two gunshot wounds to the lower abdomen, and didn't make it through the night.

Wufei lied in his temporary bed thinking very similar thoughts. He had spent his whole life studying to become a scholar, which he was greatly looking forward too. At fourteen he was faced with the fact that he had to get married and not only that but to a girl he truly knew nothing about. He had been miserable about the idea. The girl Meirian, wanted nothing more then to be a real warrior, which she was forbidden due to her gender. The two at first didn't get along at all; they're ways and beliefs clashed terribly. Then about a couple months after their marriage they had finally calmed down and were finding ways to enjoy each others company. That's when everything went terrible wrong. There city was attacked by a terrible gang that had been plaguing the adjacent territories. Meirian who always felt she had something to prove was one of the first to rush into the massacre. In the end Wufei's clan had in fact won, if you could call it such, but many lives were lost. At the time Wufei had gone away for schooling, upon his return he learned of everything that had past, including how valiantly Meirian had protected their home and his garden from being burned. He was whispered words of her courageousness and what an honorable warrior she would have been if she had been a boy. No one had to tell him, he knew they would never speak so honorably of a woman, she had been killed in the battle and Wufei had been miles away and only arrived in time for her last breath. He then gave up his studies and dedicated his time to tracking down and serving justice to those who had taken her live. When he was killed in battle, he met her again in heaven but she was lost to him. He could never really be near her, she too had joined the ranks of the empaths, something Wufei thought to be an almost laughable, but honorable place for the woman.

Quatre layed awake in his given bed, wondering of all the things that had transpired since his arrival. He feared he had brought great suffering on good people, all his good intentions may have only brought Milliardo's plan into action sooner. Quatre's life unlike the others had been that of a spoiled brat who had whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and he held no concerns for others. Until the day he met Rashid who showed him that there was more to life then where one came from. Quatre later learned the truth and that his mother who he had never knew had died in childbirth and his father never had the heart to tell him. Quatre's life spun so far away from what it had been that he could barely see the past anymore. Quatre's death had been a painful one. He had been killed by men trying to rob one of his many sisters. He had stood up to protect her fearing the worst. He had succeeded in distracting the attacker long enough for his sister to go for help but he had not been able to escape several sever wounds that lead to his death.

Trowa's life had been one of grief and pain. At a young age he was separated from his family and survived on the streets working for a gang that boasted to be vigil-antis and not crooks. The group was betrayed and arrested except for Trowa who had been spared by the traitor. He wondered on his own for a while until he caught the eye of a violet eyed boy. Duo had been drawn to him, and because of this, not that Duo would ever know it, Draser who had changed Duo sought Trowa out and 'added him' to his 'collection' of lost and doomed souls. Trowa too was drawn to Duo and the two escaped, Draser. They separated for about half a year until Draser caught up with Duo. That day had been hell on earth for the boys. Draser was now dead along with the Maxwell Church.

Duo couldn't stand staying in the bedroom which had once been his. He wondered back to the front of the church and sat down at what had been a beautiful pipe organ. He toyed with the mangled ivory that had once sang beautifully, but now screamed in torment. He fingers dance down their backs causing them to let loose a painful rendition of Regret, which had once been played by the famous Japanese artist Gackt.

Heero watched Duo silently from the doorway. It was obvious even to someone without empathic powers that the boy the poster boy for pain and anguish. The organ which he played was letting lose lament that was a sad and beautiful song Heero had heard several times before. Heero had always been fascinated with the band Malice Mizer and the stuff he loved most was with Gackt. Decided he simply couldn't just watch the boy anymore he quietly approached him . Coming up from behind he gently sat on the distorted bench next to the boy.

Duo didn't flinch he just simple stopped. The music died away as the last note left the large metal pipes that looked like water that had just stopped moving.

"You didn't have to stop." Heero said gently.

Duo shrugged and removed his fingers from the keys. "It doesn't matter."

"It's a beautiful song, I kind of liked the sound the organ made."

"It sounds terrible. Like a dying animal."

"It's fitting for that song don't you think."

"I suppose."

"I didn't intend anything mean when I asked about the sword it's just hard to believe that you could shatter that."

"Trowa could have done it."

"So that makes two of you so far, that's still pretty unbelievable."

"I was angry."

"Oh and that just changes everything right?" Heero smiled hoping Duo would maybe loosen up a little.

Duo looked at him, unsure, "It does in a way. I lose control when I'm angry. It's dangerous."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I did this you know." Duo looked down at his hands that were now slightly blackened from the charred building.

"Did what?" Heero was confused he knew that Duo attacked Milliardo so it would make no sense for him to speak like that.

"The church, I burned it, I killed everyone."

"I sure it wasn't really your fault. I mean." What did he mean.

"I mean I intentionally burned this church with everyone trapped here in this very room. I killed them."

Heero was baffled. He had never expected that from Duo, he knew there were painful memories here when they arrived and he was in tears, but he killed them? "Why?"

"The guy who made me a vampire he was furious when me and Trowa ran. He tracked me down first. He came here and he started the transformation, all that was left was time. Within twenty four hours they would all have become vampires. Some of them were barely talking, and they were to become vampires? I paniced I had no idea of what do to, what could I do? I was furious, and upset, I couldn't stop crying. I was terrified. She told me that I needed to free them I was the only one who could. It started before I even knew what was happening, the fire started in the back, and she said it was okay. Trowa appeared from somewhere I don't know where he was hurt pretty badly. I lost control everything just ripped out of me and before I knew it there was fire everywhere. Father Maxwell told me that he would wait for me on the other side." Tears were streaming down his face now. The terrible memories were out now they had been voiced in a moment of weakness, they could never go back.

"They wanted to die."

Duo looked at Heero unsure of just what he was getting at. He looked so serious; Duo had killed the ones he loved to offer them freedom. They would have suffered for all eternity, but did that make it right? In Heero's mind it didn't matter, there was no way to undo what had been done. Duo had a long and troublesome future before him; he needed to be free of this nightmare.

"They wanted to die; it was their only way out. There's nothing you can do now. Now you have to worry about yourself, Trowa, Quatre, what's happening here and now. You can't stay with them; you can't stay in this mansion of darkness."

Duo collapsed into Heero side, Heero almost didn't catch him he moved so fast, and they stayed there with Duo weeping into Heero and Heero hold him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

_Holy… that's like by far the longest chapter yet. I think I might have the whole flashback thing out of my system now. Though I'm not sure, so be prepare. Anyway 1: I remember the second I . 2: stonic, I don't know if that is spelt right my computer says no but it doesn't give me an alternative that's right it gives me all weird words have of which don't even start with s. Then you have no idea how long it took me to decide that Wufei's clan was attacked by just some gang, I was like ninjas, samurai, ronin, hmmmmm, no. it was just bad. Also I couldn't help but throw in the malice mizer-ness I just love the video of gackt and kami playing regret together. 3Kami 3Gackt 3. (not as much as the gackt vanilla live though - (it's winking really) Oh and I just wanted to say that as for Milliardo being the bad guy I don't know where that came from really. When I first came up with the idea I didn't even have a bad guy, I hadn't really planned conflict, it was just gonna be more of a romance thingy, but I need action, and Milliardo was just kind of set up in a way that he just became bad. I don't know. I really have no clue what's coming, well I know that I want duo and heero to end up together, and trowa and quarte to be together, and………:shrug: anyway please review I hope you enjoyed._

_Ris Night_

_P.S. I truly love your reviews._


	8. The Morning After

Trowa found the two boys first the next morning, he had gone to see if Duo was alright, when he wasn't in bed Trowa went to the front of the church. That's when he found them they were both lying on the floor in front of the organ. Duo was curled up into Heero, and Heero's wings were out one wrap over them both and the other laying behind him. Trowa was unsure whether he should wake them or not, he decided the best course of action would be to go for Quatre.

"Quatre?"

The blonde was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of some warm liquid, most likely tea, where he had gotten it was a mystery to Trowa.

"Yes?" Qautre smiled at Trowa and offered him a second glass.

Taking the glass Trowa sat down before beginning. "Heero and Duo are out there, I don't know it I should interrupt or not."

"They aren't fighting are they?" Worry filled Quatre's crystal eyes.

"No. They're asleep."

Quatre gave Trowa a questioning look and stood. "Where exactly are they?"

"In front of the organ."

Quatre passed through the burnt door and into the main part of the church. Trowa could here him gasp at the sight of the two boys. In minutes he was back in the kitchen and as red as could be. "TROWA!"

"Don't shout you might wake them." Trowa smiled over the cup of tea he was holding.

"They're asleep out there together."

"I know."

"Well duh you know, but . . . how the hell does Duo do that?"

Trowa laughed and set the cup down before he was wearing it. "What?"

"Yesterday everything was so tense and uncomfortable, and now their out there all curled up. It's weird. Heero's so tough and he hardly every lets anyone in, and Duo's put up so many walls to protect himself. I just don't get it."

"Quatre why do you stay with me?"

Quatre blinked at the question, "I love you, you know that."

"But why?"

Pausing the boy was unsure of just how he was suppose to answer the presented question, why did he love Trowa. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't, who does?"

Quatre gave Trowa another weird look before returning to his seat, "I think we should leave them be for now."

Trowa just smiled and drank his tea.

Heero nearly had a heart attack when he woke up and found the braided boy attached to him. His mind went into rewind and he slowly recalled last night. Duo had been so upset about everything that had happened years ago. Heero barely remember following Duo has he slid off the bench and laid down on the floor. Heero wasn't sure what do; he never really comforted anyone before, but he didn't want to leave the pained vampire especially in such a terrible state. Heero slowly laid down beside him and waited for some sign from the boy. It was about ten minutes of silence before Duo fell asleep and Heero unfurled his wings and laid them over the sleeping boy to protect him from the cold that was sneaking in.

He figured he fell asleep there watching over the brunette. Now he still lay here in this protective position. Heero watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed, it was weird to him he had always believed vampire didn't breath, he thought they got their oxygen through the blood they drank, maybe Duo breathed to keep from drinking so much blood. Heero let his thoughts wondered to everything that was happening, it stunned him. It felt like it had been forever since he found Quatre at the club, but really it hadn't even been a full twenty four hours. He was having trouble registering that Milliardo was in fact the bad guy, which seemed so wrong in his mind. Yet he fully believed in the story Quatre, and Duo had put before them. He also believed that if Milliardo tried to hurt either ever he would tear him to shreds personally. He stopped at the thought, and looked to face, reaching out he gently touched Duo's cheek, but drew away immediately afraid to wake the boy.

Wufei laid in 'his' bed thinking, he wanted to understand what was happening, he could see were Milliardo would think that he could take the throne of heaven. Lucifer had tried, but failed, so maybe it wasn't their concern about Milliardo maybe they should just walk away, but where would that leave the former angel turned vamp, and his new found friends. They would be in the line of fire, and no matter how much he didn't like them he wouldn't feel right leaving innocent people in the path of destruction. They would have to either face Milliardo themselves or find a place to hide the gently vampires until Milliardo could be dealt with.

Milliardo sat brooding. He knew Heero was going to be an issue. The boy was tough, he always had been. Milliardo had hoped in the beginning to have Heero on his side, but with all this Quatre non sense his plan was a car wreck. Milliardo needed a way to get under his skin, to trap him into either doing nothing, or working for Milliardo. Then there was the matter of the brunette Milliardo had seen Duo wrecked havoc years ago. He had pushed him on without him even knowing it. Back then Duo didn't have the psychic capabilities to cause such a huge blaze. Milliardo didn't have to do much just push him mentally enough to break that barrier between Duo's true power and his self control. He went there to see about the evil that had been done, and knew that the boy would never be willing to kill on his own. Unbeknownst to the boys Milliardo had almost single-handily created the five monsters he now faced. He trapped Heeros' parents' souls in purgatory, hoping to use the boy as a weapon when he saw the upbringing he was getting, Wufei; he had separated from his loving and loyal wife by recruiting her for an empath. Quatre had been an empath since the day he was born; Milliardo had watched him and waited for the perfect moment. Trowa was the only one he hadn't planned on. Maybe that's where everything had finally gone wrong. Trowa was Quatre's object of passion, he was Duo's savior, and the other two were now just following. The army Milliardo was so carefully constructing was now turning out to be one of his worst nightmares. But Milliardo was more then ready to take them on, and send them crashing to hell.

_Oh my, I wrote milliardo's pov that scares me. Anyway I hope you enjoy the newest installment. I'm sorry I did a mini flashbacky thing, I am so bad. I really didn't mean to. I just was worried duo sounded really evil in that last chapter . . . he's not really evil. Milliardo is such trouble, he wants he wants he wants………it's a wonder he survived in heaven this long…anyway he is so gonna get his eventually I promise. I'm cooking up a plan. I'm actually planning this one, sort of, so it's gonna be good. No worries there I've already scrapped a chapter for this because I didn't like so it will get my best work. Meanwhile, please enjoy, and review. Thank you very much._

_Ris Night_


	9. Ideas And Realizations

The five boys finally all awoke. Duo had been just as shocked as Heero when he woke to find Heero with his wing covering him. The two silently went got up and in silent agreement didn't mention to the others in the kitchen why they were together, of course the others already knew they had been out there asleep. Wufei came out of his room a little while afterward, and joined them at the table.

"Now that we know with out a doubt that Milliardo is . . . evil what are we going to do about it?" Wufei was the first to speak.

The others sat there silently, each contemplating their own thoughts on the matter. After a while Quatre spoke up.

"We have to do something. Wufei, you and Heero can both get back into heaven maybe the two of you can somehow get word to others."

"But who would believe us." Heero pointed out.

"What we need is some way to prove Milliardo is up to no good. Someway to trap him."

"How do we do that? We weren't prepared the first time that we encountered him, we weren't prepared for his last appearance, we have no idea when he'll show up next so how do we trap him?"

"We lure him in." Duo stated. "We need to make him think that he can corner us or something and get him to come after us."

"No one in heaven would care if he attacked a couple of vampires. They wouldn't believe he was doing evil."

"Then trick him into attacking either you or Heero, then that would be enough to at least create some doubt." Duo leaned forward on the table.

"And how do we pull that off? He'll be on guard now; he knows we're out to get him." Wufei tossed the argument out.

"You can ask him to meet you somewhere, somewhere neutral that hasn't been involved in any of this yet, so not the club, not the apartment, and not the church. You can tell him you don't believe us or something. Then once he's there you call Heero and we'll show up with a camcorder or something."

"Why me?" Wufei narrowed his eyes at the suggestion of being bait.

"You aren't as committed to this as Heero, Heero knows Quatre they have a bond, why would he doubt Quatre, and why would either me or Trowa go? And do even think of sending Quatre is ridiculous." Duo gave Wufei a look that said did you really need to hear that.

"Point?" Was all Wufei muttered. "But there needs to be something to attract him too it, something worth the risk, I say you come with me, and pretend to be a hostage or something."

"Interesting. That would make him want to come because that would mean he had one ally, and an enemy out of the way. He might be willing to come for that, and I say we rig the church so if he comes back here at all we can get something to convince others."

Trowa and Quatre were stunned by the converstation taking place. Heero did not look please, he didn't like the idea of using Duo as bait, Wufei he knew could take care of himself, but Duo was an emotional rollercoaster that could derail at any moment, but he stayed silent for he had no better plan at the moment.

They threw out a few more ideas but finally settle on the original being the best plan of action. Having agreed on a plan of action they set to work figuring out the details and rigging the church with cameras that Heero and Trowa had gone out and gotten. It was tedious work, they had to have the cameras in prime locations and have them blend in. It wasn't too hard to blend them in the front of the church seeing as most of it was black from the fire that had swept through it.

"Heero?" Duo leaned over Heero's shoulder as he work on attaching a recorder to the front pew.

"Yes?"

"About last night." Duo paused.

"Yes Duo?"

"I'm sorry I broke down on you like that. It was just rough being here and then the whole thing with Milliardo and talking about when I fought him. It all reminded me of that day."

"Duo don't apologize, you never did anything wrong. You weren't . . . emotionally… ready to coop with what was happening you let your emotions take over and … and it was painful."

"You're nicer then you come off Heero."

"What?" Heero stiffened and looked at Duo confused.

"You give others the impression that you're a robot or something, but you're really a softy on the inside." Duo smiled and took a seat next to the angel. "It was really nice of you to stay with me last night and this morning. You really didn't have to do that, but you did and it was really nice."

Heero continued to look confused at what Duo said. Duo gave him a quick hug which shocked him and then skirted off to help Quatre in the kitchen.

"Well Yuy it seems you have made a friend." Wufei smirked earning a glare from the other boy.

"Shut up." Heero grumbled and turned back to his work.

Duo's had surprised him, sure Quatre was always babbling something like that but he was an angel and an empath, Duo was this vampire he had met yesterday. It seemed weird for someone to be so friendly to him. Though if one was to think about last night he had been just as friendly if not more so, so technically it was his own fault if anyone was to blame. Not that there was something wrong with it. Heero shook his head and then muttering under his breath returned to his work.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Quatre was making the proper arrangements. Trowa was in the hallway that the bedrooms.

"Hey Q." Duo picked up a small camera and toyed with it.

"Is something the matter?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Why do ask?" Duo sat down.

"Empathy, remember?"

"Oh that's right." Duo smiled at him. "Nothings really wrong, it's just confused."

Quatre waited. "Go on."

"I think…. I mean I like your friend Heero, a lot."

Quarte laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Emp-"

"Empathy, yah yah I know. You take the fun out of secrets you know that right."

"Yes. So what's so confusing you seem to know what you feel?"

"How did you and Trowa know to tell each other how you felt?"

"Duo do I have to say it again?"

"Quatre, come on there had to be some doubt even if you are an empath."

"There's always doubt, but sometimes there's enough that you just feel safe enough to move forward."

"Could you just tell me what Heero feels?" Duo smirked.

"You know I can't do that, it's not fair to Heero. Just think about it Duo you're the one who spent the night curled up on the floor with him, what do you think?"

"Hey."

"Me and Trowa debated on waking you up, it's no big deal."

"What is that suppose to mean he likes me like that, just because I put him in a bad spot and he was nice to me?"

"No it doesn't mean that it could just mean that you did put in an uncomfortable position and he didn't want to leave you like that, it could mean he would like you as a friend, or it could mean he would like you as more I can't tell you the answer, hence why I asked what do you think? It's up to you Duo. Either say something or don't." Quatre gave Duo a stern look before returning his attention to his work.

Duo began setting up cameras and records or the other side of the room and thought about what he had just been told.

Quatre tried hard not to laugh. Duo had layers to him, he worn this protective one to keep him safe, but every once and a while he didn't pay attention and it slipped, directly underneath that layer was a layer of raw and uncontrollable emotions. He knew vaguely how both felt, but he didn't want to play matchmaker they were both to confused for that, and now they had bigger problems on their hands like a very evil and very angry angel who would prefer nothing more then to wipe them all off the face of the planet at the moment. So Quatre settled with quietly doing his work and watching Duo out of the corner of his eye.

_All I have to say is homework is evil, art teachers for the most part suck, and it's definitely 1:30 in the morning and I'm past the I'm tired so let me sleep stage and into the I'm exhausted but wouldn't be able to get to sleep if my life depended on it stage. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Please review it means a lot to me I don't need a whole long thing, but the more you write the better, though I would appreciate just a it's good, or it's bad. Thank you very much._

_Ris Night_

_P.S. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, or if there are more then usually, I'm kind of to disoriented right now to read through it all._


	10. It All Comes Crashing Down

The five tired boys once again sat around the blackened table on which there laid a map of the city with various circled locations.

So it's been decided then we'll meet him in the common at midnight, if he agrees of course?" Wufei broke the silence that had overtaken them for the past few minutes.

"Be careful." Quatre fidgeted endlessly next to Trowa who looked at Duo so intensely at this moment Duo shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I'll go contact Millardo then." Wufei stood up. They had all agreed it would best if Wufei was near the church but not in the church when he contacted Millardo.

"Good luck." Duo turned to face Wufei the man he was trusting his life too.

Wufei simply nodded and went to the back door.

Sighing Duo smiled weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood, no one seemed really happy with this plan but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about it. No one had come up with a better idea, though Heero had added on to it. It had been decided that while Wufei was meeting Millardo with Duo, Heero would return to heaven and plead with Gabriel who was known sometimes for causing trouble, the innocent kind that no really cares about afterwards, though he would hardly be able to keep his nose out of trouble like this. That would be all the proof they need for Gabriel to hear Millardo's plan or at least part of it. Millardo wouldn't be able to tell Gabriel was there he was far beyond Millardo in rank and more powerful, Heero would then return to the church and wait with Quatre and Trowa for a signal that they were needed.

After a few more moments of weird silence Wufei reentered the church.

"So?" Heero asked immediately.

"He's agreed, but too easily I think." Wufei muttered.

"We're still going though right? This might be our only shot." Duo put in before anyone could shot the idea to bits.

"Yes, we have to or he'll know something was up for sure and that could be more problematic then not." Wufei sigh and sat back down. "Now we just wait."

"Never in a million years did I think anyone who challenge God so." Quatre played nervously with his tea.

"Again you mean." Heero hated the idea of it, where did Millardo get off thinking he could succeed where Lucifer failed, Lucifer who had been God's first and most beautiful.

"We should have fun." Duo sat up fully in his chair, "Let's do something fun."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and bit his lip when he saw Duo's expression. Duo feared tonight would go badly Trowa knew it.

"What do you want to do Duo?" Trowa asked smiling just slightly.

"I say we go to the club for a little while and dance." Duo smiled wide trying to be convincing.

Quatre caught on at this point, "I think that's a grand idea."

"Then it settled we're going." Duo hopped up and started to turn.

"Wait, shouldn't we go over this one more time make sure we're all really ready." Heero intejected.

"We know the plan Yuy." Wufei mumbled. "We know it so well it mind has well be implanted on our brains.

"It's just."

"Nothing, it's just nothing, and I could use a drink." Wufei stood and made to followed Duo.

Heero looked to Quatre and Trowa for some support but found they were also heading toward Duo. "Oh fine."

They enter the club around nine, plenty of time has far has Duo was concerned. He was determined to understand Heero better before he went with Wufei to Millardo which he will never admit scared him.   
The right lights that had so set Wufei off before now went mostly unnoticed, he took in the scene once more with the new understanding he had it was true this place with filled with smiling faces that were genuinely happy not sadistic or evil. He felt slightly guilty for his earlier judgment of them all.

Heero wasn't certain about what to do, he was worried, scared even that tonight could be the end of Wufei and this the strange boy that was Duo, but he was also confused at how carefree Duo seemed was he so sure of things that he could be so relaxed.

Moments later a familiar melody filled the speakers has Duo recognized one of his favorite songs, a very short and sweetly sad song called Prelude 12/21 by A.F.I. Duo moved out onto the dance floor and began twirling around the way he was when Heero had watched him last night. Very quickly it ended and the louder and quicker Miss Murder followed it blending together perfectly. Heero gave up and followed Duo out onto the dance floor has he started to move faster.

Once Heero was close enough Duo grabbed onto him and began to dance with him using his movements to guide Heero who didn't seem sure about what to do.

"Trowa, darling, Wufei, my friend, I believe this is where we make ourselves scarce." Quatre slide his arm into both of the others arms and guided them away from their two friends.

The intensity slowly increased in their dancing, and Duo's body was singing has Heero came in contact him more and more, has he relaxed. Heero briefly wondered if they looked to others like Quatre and Trowa had looked to him last night. The thought made him happy and a little embarrassed. He had never been like this before not has a human, not has an angel. Then slowly it clicked inside him he really wanted Duo. Gently moving Duo back a little so they were more into a corner of the room Heero leaned down a little and gently kissed Duo.

Duo was shocked, pleasantly so, but none the less shocked. He let it happen more then willing to allow Heero the kiss. Then slowly Heero moved away from him.

"Duo. . .I" Heero flattered unsure of how to follow that.

"Anyone ever tell you that actions speak louder then words." Duo smiled and pulled Heero back to him.

They stayed there relatively hidden from the rest of the nightclub for a while dancing together breaking the fluid movements every once and a while with gently kisses.

Noticing the time they slowed down it was now eleven they only had an hour before Duo and Wufei went to meet Millardo.

"Duo... Trowa mention something earlier. He said something about how Vampires who drink the blood of vampires gain strength faster then by aging and drinking the blood of humans." Heero didn't look directly at Duo has he said it he was unsure of what Duo would think about his idea.

"Yeah, it depends a lot on the vampire and such, but that's the basic idea." Duo's brow furrowed he didn't know what Heero was getting at.

"I want you to drink my blood Duo." Heero whispered so softly Duo wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"What? Your blood."

"I want to help you tonight, but there's really not much I can do, but maybe my blood can help you, help keep you safe." Heero stared intently at the wall next to Duo.

"I... I don't know what that will do to you, what if you fall?" Duo sputtered out.

"Then I stay here with you."

Duo didn't know what to say he would love to have Heero stay here but to have him fall, it seemed unfair.

"I don't know Heero."

"Just, please, I want to do something." Heero finally looked back at Duo with the softest and most sincere eyes Duo had ever seen.

Leaning into Heero again Duo's mouth gently caressed the skin of his neck, all Heero felt was a slight pinch and then the moisture of his blood has it left his body.

Duo's eye focused out and gave in to the flow of Heero's memories images of Heero growing up swarmed Duo's mind followed by images of Heaven in all it's glory, faces and names and then one in peticular caught Duo's attention Gabriel the gorgeous blonde with huge wings that basked in Heaven's golden light and a slightly devilish smile that Duo himself was know for wearing several times. Then It hit him and he pushed back from Heero fast.

"Heero!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"If you fall who's going to get Gabriel?" Duo's eyes filled with panic.

Then before anyone could do anything there was loud cracking noise and all the windows of the club came shattering inward. People screamed has it all came crashing in and standing there was a laughing Millardo and next to him Draser along with several other vampires Duo recognized from his days of torture.


End file.
